


【Ohmlirious】兔子精與魅魔羊（NC-17，片段集一發完）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>簡介：兔子與羊的快樂牧場（繁殖）生活</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ＊注意：以下有性愛描寫跟道具  
> ＊私設定生物  
> ＊不是很完整，或許哪天我會把它再修補好吧！  
> ＊自從之前五日談我配著Begin Again一起寫，現在寫肉常會放裡面的歌來聽......

1.  
每個人都有自己恐懼的事物，有些怕的是黑暗所帶來的感覺，視覺遭到剝奪而模糊，腦中帶著無數猜測與臆想，窗邊的影子究竟只是樹枝的拍打，還是幽靈的呼喊？

雖然很多時候，那不過是些不安的虛妄，可也有妖魔會趁虛而入，進入房子中尋找黑暗的窩，伺機而動要吞噬毫無防備、疲倦不堪的人類。

他們可能藏在門口，等待任何一個被邀請的機會，也可能躲在衣櫃裡，從縫隙中窺看外頭的獵物，床底下同樣是個好的藏身之處，隨時可以跳上床鋪，吃掉他正熟睡的食物。

可是有些魔鬼會選擇從門縫裡鑽進來，沿著木頭地板悄悄前進，攀上垂著棉被的床沿，黑色的煙霧在床鋪上漸漸成形，壓著熟睡的男人，在黑暗中露出一抹笑容。

感覺到溫暖的男人睜開眼皮，有些迷糊的眨眨眼睛，「怎麼回事？」看著突然出現在自己身上的男人，名為Ryan的受害者含糊不清的問道，試圖搞清楚眼前的狀況。

「噓……」臉部畫著奇異小丑妝的魔物伸出食指，輕貼在自己的嘴唇上，「這一切不過是場夢。」他說完便咯咯笑了起來，然後挪動自己的臀部，擠壓Ryan逐漸清醒的小兄弟。

「這一切都是場夢……」被壓在身下的人重述著，在睡褲被拉開的時候發出嘆息，他的眼前依舊有些朦朧，可是能隱約辨認出騎著他的男人，頭上長著一對羊角，還有雙漂亮的藍色眼睛，正對著他的獵物發笑。

漸漸硬挺起來的陰莖，被陌生人的手掌給細心照顧著，「喔老天！」如夢似幻的感覺侵襲Ryan的身體，他露出幾聲短促的嘆息，放縱自己挺腰去配合對方的動作，直到被鬆開手後，才稍稍歇息。

舔舔自己的嘴唇，黑影抬起渾圓的屁股，將他沾著前液的手伸到後頭，扶著Ryan完全挺立的老二，讓傘狀的前端先嚐些甜頭，然後乾脆的坐下去，整根性器都埋入自己的體內。

黑暗中有著羊角的男人赤身裸體，姣好的修長身體，如同影子般若隱若現，只有烏雲散去後，月光從窗戶照進來，打在闖入床第間的魅魔身上，讓他不只是眼睛，連蒼白的身軀都有藍色的痕跡。

遭到溫暖潮濕的肌肉所包覆著，Ryan在對方緊緊吸著自己的陰莖時，又忍不住的呻吟，「操……」被填滿的魅魔也揚起脖子，膝蓋夾著Ryan的腰部，確實感受他性器的形狀及炙熱。

習慣大小之後，魅魔的雙手扶在Ryan身上，開始賣力的動起來，上下搖晃著自己的身體，把後穴抽離進入他的性器，再凹著腰坐回去，撞擊著他體內隱密的點，「啊……」他從喉間發出一種奇特的叫聲，讓整個房間裡更是黏膩與香甜。

躺著的Ryan伸出一隻手，握住騎著他的男人的腰部，另一隻手則掐上細白的大腿，抬起下半身，迎合著對方越來越快的動作，他看著那對出現迷茫的藍眼睛，沉浸在慾望與淫靡裡頭。

每一下都想要更深、更用力的插進去，撐開層層的皺褶，扯出濕潤著通道的體液，沾濕他自己的皮膚和體毛，兩個第一次相見與相交的生物，彼此交融卻又像在比試著，等待Ryan先射出來，飽足的魅魔才跟著迎來高潮。

滿意的看著腿間雙手垂在兩邊的傢伙，得到今晚食物的魅魔喘著氣，他挺喜歡這個新獵物的味道，精氣的量也足夠過一陣子，或許他會難得的考慮再回來，但也得等對方恢復之後，他不是很想取人性命，大家好去好散當春夢一場也罷。

已經吃飽的魅魔打算起身，想趁著天亮前離開這裡，不料卻突然被抓著手腕，沒有防備之下，就讓另外一個人給翻身壓著，「就像一場夢，哼？」魅魔瞪大眼睛盯著Ryan，有些不可置信對方還清醒著。

還沒被完全拔出體內的性器抽動，迅速變成不久前的堅硬，讓魅魔更加緊張起來，「你是羊精還是什麼？」精力似乎完全復原的人問著，手還一邊摩搓著身下人的羊角，「操！該死的！」重要部位被扯動著的魅魔本來想反駁，卻突然改成爆粗口。

在Ryan揚起嘴角時，魅魔才看見他頭上的那對長耳朵，開始明白自己的獵物不是一般的人類。

而是一隻他媽的兔子，操他媽終年發情的公兔子！

2.  
在成年之前Ryan都沒發覺到自己跟其他人有什麼不同，心中隱約的騷動只被當成青春期的喧鬧，身邊的朋友們偶爾還會開玩笑，說他是隻終年發情的兔子，他也可以笑笑得罵回去。

但有時候他還是會有些困擾，直到他的母親打電話告訴他，原來他是半隻兔子精，並告誡他要自己小心行事，沒多久就掛了電話，留Ryan在床上思索他的未來。

他一直都忍耐跟控制著衝動，也懂得如何去轉移自己的注意力，或是適時的找點發洩，不過難免偶爾Ryan會有點小失控，脫口就說出些不適宜的話，當他發現自己說錯話的時候，多半已經被丟包在路邊吹涼風了。

漸漸改變自己的方式，Ryan的生活也過得算可以，就是有時在夜深人靜，仍會暗自希望能有段穩定的關係，這個想法到他遇見闖入他家的魅魔之後，儘管還是有些迷惘，卻依舊日漸變得增加許多。

只是他沒想到對方會搶先動手，帶著兩個見證人，抬頭挺胸的拿著張紙叫他簽名。

搔搔自己的臉，他剛開始還沒反應過來，然後名為Delirious的魅魔翻翻白眼，用一副受不了的語氣解釋，既然他們都相處好一陣子，何不乾脆照他朋友Cartoonz的建議，白紙黑字簽好約方便點。

「你們人類最愛搞這套啦！」Delirious說著，眼睛卻一直飄往紅色的Cartoonz身上，後者收到暗示，便跟著說幾句附和的話來贊同。

嚴格來說，是半個人類才對。不過Ryan稍微想想後，也覺得沒什麼損失。

他們第一次見面那晚過後，早晨時Ryan神清氣爽的醒來，接著發現被子還有一坨東西，好奇得伸手去摳粗糙的紋路，「你、你、你……你這……」探出羊角的魅魔先是指著Ryan，有些氣得說不出話，停頓後才表示現在已經天亮，他根本沒辦法離開這裡。

「不然你就待到晚上再走吧！」Ryan語調輕鬆的提議道，從未遇過這種狀況的魅魔愣了一下，「是啊你最好給我這樣做！」最後他還是滿臉不開心的答應。

這不速之客便留下來，換上一套簡單的衣服，毫不客氣的逛起Ryan的家來，找到好幾個地方能換著打盹，或把Ryan的床滾得亂七八糟，並在房子主人工作的時候，很自然的佔用電視跟另一臺電腦。

熬到日落的時候，長著羊角的魅魔先生還在看影集，於是Ryan問他要不要晚點再離開，可以一起吃個晚餐，而魅魔轉過來瞪他一會兒，看得Ryan有些緊張，想說或許對方不吃「他的食物」，不過事實上，雖然不會飽，可對方倒是挺熱衷於品嚐三明治。

然後他們又再大幹了幾遍。

這就變得像一千零一夜，反反覆覆上演著類似的情節，日子這樣過一陣子，Ryan從沒覺得有什麼不妥，只有某回他們搞到一半，找朋友老半天的Cartoonz突然推開窗戶，說一句「你這小婊子原來在這裡啊！」嚇得Delirious尖叫一聲，差點把Ryan的老二給咬斷。

除了那次讓Ryan心有餘悸，回憶起來還會有點痛之外，反正他們互相供取，偶爾一起出門晃晃也好，所以Ryan就爽快的簽了名，「這簡直搞得像結婚一樣。」他有些好笑的說完，看著Delirious簽名的Cartoonz用鼻子嗯哼一聲，另一個被喊作Bryce的人則是笑出聲來。

「你明白的，老兄，」回應Ryan狐疑的表情，Cartoonz淡淡的解釋著，「食物很重要，是不能輕易受到威脅的。」Cartoonz用一種你懂了嗎的表情看向Ryan，「意思是你大概這輩子都別想吃別人家的飯啦！」Bryce笑著補充道。

望著找到長期飯票而哼著歌的魅魔先生，年輕的兔精Ryan擔憂幾秒，又有些平靜的接受了。

3.  
有些地方記載的魅魔是女性，男性則被稱之為夢靨，形態被描繪成模糊不清的一團物體，會重重的壓在人的胸口，造成呼吸困難與痛苦，由於沒有特別去接觸，這其實是Ryan先前對於魅魔的少許知識。

接觸到真正的魅魔並簽約後，Ryan才正式開始了解他們，包括男性魅魔可說是真實存在，還有真的會一屁股坐在你的胸口，邊用手搧你巴掌，邊喊著「起床、起床、不！你別死啊！快起床吃早餐！」

被吵醒的Ryan揉揉發紅的眼睛，他昨天挺晚睡的，現在眼皮還是有些沉重，「吃早餐？」他低聲的呢喃著，手卻突然捏了Delirious的屁股一把，讓魅魔先生抽一口氣，不自覺得彎下腰，羊角差點就撞上床板。

Ryan對在自己正上方的臉發笑，「想不想看看我們這裡有什麼香腸？」他說著，手邊順著Delirious的腰摸來摸去，「我猜是兔肉做的，先生？」本來原意並非如此，但是魅魔卻也多出一股肌餓。

「你應該自己來瞧瞧。」甦醒過來的Ryan說。

等到早午餐時間，兩個人才從樓上下來，準備要吃Cartoonz弄的早餐，「所以說，魅魔會懷孕嗎？」突然想起昨天看過關於性別的影片，Ryan一手拿著咖啡，向他客廳裡的一群傢伙問道，成功讓Delirious被嘴裡的餅乾嗆住。

「你有什麼毛病，老兄？」魅魔先生接過他朋友遞過來的紙巾，一面擦嘴巴，一面用充滿不屑的眼神瞪著Ryan，後者聳聳肩就坐到他的旁邊，「只是好奇問問。」他說，然後又喝一口咖啡。

雖然說兔子發情是為繁殖，Ryan想上Delirious純粹只是因為想上，但這其實也可不完全是個玩笑話，畢竟他們打從初次認識以來，好像就沒有帶過套，而他對於身邊的非人物種也仍然不是很熟悉，雖然自己是兔精，可這也是後來才發現的事。

尤其眼前這幾個不像自己是精怪類，或許有時還會偶然在鏡子發現對方身份，彼此可以稍微小聊幾句，就會出現「喔原來你是狼犬啊！」、「對啊，老是想在上班的時候吼一下」這類的對話。

魔物算是Ryan滿不熟悉的一個領域了，他認識的不過幾種不同的魅魔，算算也就是客廳這三個，包括帶著羊角的Delirious，他的朋友Cartoonz則是有一對黑色的牛角，少數時候會露出尾巴甩來甩去，但大致都是人類的模樣。

最後一個是竟然願意透露真名的Bryce，可是Ryan從來都不曉得那傢伙是什麼，Bryce不似其他人會露出些重要部位，從頭到尾Ryan都只見過對方完整的人型。

「我覺得你還是不要知道比較好喔！」笑著的金髮青年曾經這樣說著，讓人寒毛直立的感覺不太妙，反正大伙一起負擔房租，所以就跟錢是怎麼來的一樣，Ryan也就不再追問了。

4.  
基本上Ryan是在家裡工作，工時很不一定，不過也很夠他吃穿溫飽，還可以養養常來搗亂的Delirious，雖然魅魔先生早上時多半睡眼惺忪，會自己找地方窩著睡覺，到晚上的時候他才會完全充滿活力。

通常他們跟同居沒兩樣，也不會多管束對方的生活，只是有時候，從某個角度來看，Ryan覺得Delirious該被好好管教一下，「我需要食物！」例如像他跑到Ryan床上耍賴大叫，存心就是要吵得對方不能工作。

「就再等一下！」手眼都忙碌著，Ryan朝跳針般的傢伙喊道，卻絲毫不減Delirious的音量，更別說那張停不下的嘴，「別想！Buttsexohm！Buttsexohm！」餓肚子的人堅持著，然後拿起一本漫畫，繼續仰躺著發出聲音。

「Delirious！」無計可施之下，受不了的Ryan對麥克風說完幾句話，沒多久便摔了耳機走到床邊，一把抽走畫著鋼鐵俠與美國隊長的漫畫，看底下的傢伙露出得逞的笑，「你就是一定要得到你想要的，婊子？」

「操你的。」魅魔順著Ryan的姆指張嘴，讓對方接著用力的吻他，把舌頭探入濕熱的口腔，吸吮他的下唇，「不，操你的。」Ryan含糊的說，一面跪到床鋪上，將被覆蓋著的人快速的剝光，並塞一根手指到已經開始變濕的穴口，又再挽留間拔出來。

空氣這下終於變得暖和些，然而這時「匡啷」一聲，還來不及掙脫的時候，Delirious的另外一隻手腕也被銬起來，「搞什麼鬼！」他掙扎起來，狠狠瞪著得意的Ryan，「你這屁眼養的兒子！竟然敢銬我！」

Ryan發出喔後後的笑聲嘲弄著，「你知道嗎，Delirious，現在是什麼時間？」他故意問咬著牙發難的人，「現在可是遊戲時間！」揚揚手上也不曉得哪變出來的小東西，「我們要玩個十分鐘不說話的遊戲。」他補充道。

「這不公平！你這小屌男！這不對！你別想讓我聽你……」那圓形的東西被推入通道裡時，下半身被翻成側躺的Delirious開口，還用各種奇異的粗話嗆Ryan，「喔，你可得遵守遊戲規則。」確定物品被吞進去後，Ryan按下手上的按鈕，成功讓另一個人如噎到那樣噤了聲。

「這樣才對。」自己褲子裡也是硬得發疼，但Ryan只是拍拍Delirious顫抖的臀部，輕吻一下潮紅得臉頰，再到自己的電腦桌前坐下，準備繼續破完剩一點的任務，並抽空在途中關掉開關，隔著耳機聽見後方的人發出鬆一口氣的聲音。

差不多是最漫長的十分鐘過後，他總算可以結束工作，褪去衣物回他溫暖的床上，照著Delirious斷斷續續的要求，解開手銬後，拿出那擾人的小東西扔到一邊，望著對方幾乎一塌糊塗得下體，「想念我嗎？」拉開彼此磨擦著得兩條腿，他朝暴露出來的洞口噴氣。

「你這雞巴養得……」難得被人被撓磨的魅魔可不甘心，儘管仍在小聲的喘氣，還是努力想罵人，「喔？你不想看看遊戲獎品嗎？」盯著那個開闔的小洞，惡劣的兔子男抖抖鼻子，手指在環狀肌肉邊緣畫圈，沾上濕漉漉的甘甜體液。

「獎品就是我的老二啦！」不斷被耍弄得Delirious吼著，換得Ryan邊問著「什麼？」邊笑出聲來，「就是閉嘴，快點用你的小老二操我！」已經餓到極致的魅魔說道，這時候他也不想用什麼伎倆，反正不知何時，那早就對這變態兔男沒效了。

在別人心中下過無數次地獄的Ryan，說到底還是隻善良的小兔子，他當然二話不說，馬上照著魅魔先生說的做，讓對方的腿環上自己的腰，脹大的陰莖噗嗤一聲，擠入軟嫩的肌肉間，前端直接撞上裡頭的小點，使得他被餵飽的主人呻吟著。

沒有多等太久，Ryan便前後抽插起來，而相較於下方猛烈的動作，Ryan從Delirious得額頭，一路溫和的吻下來，吸著對方繃緊得脖子，一隻手則伸到跟著晃動的羊角底部，指腹摩擦著連接處。

他知道Delirious喜歡這樣，那對寶貝得要命的羊角被呵護，身體跟著節奏起舞，還有些麻的手抓著Ryan，劃紅開拓著他的傢伙的皮膚，卻接著弓起背貼緊Ryan，「喔寶貝……」Ryan改將手伸向懷裡人的腰側。

「如果你能懷隻兔崽子的話，」他厚實的手掌撫摸著Delirious的下腹部，「這裡不曉得會變得多大，還有這裡……」又將手往上挪動，手指逗弄著Delirious立起的乳頭，像是能將果實擠出汁液來一樣。

各種的刺激竄入魅魔的腦袋，他像被浸泡於最上等的酒，或是品嘗最可口的食材，這美好的味道總是害他無法自拔，撇除魅魔渴望食物的天性，他還想要吞噬更多、更深，一種前所未有的感覺，從他的體內翻滾著發燙。

一時沒有忍耐住，Delirious也就乾脆放棄，這瞬間Ryan在他的耳邊發出一聲悶響，掐著他腰臀處的手也遲疑了一會兒，「這是什麼……」Ryan低聲的問著，一邊小心翼翼的觸碰著那團毛茸茸的物體。

「這是你的尾巴嗎？」輕輕捏一下手中動著的絨毛團，他沒有聽清楚對方的話，但是感受到Delirious在點頭，遭侵入的腸道也咬緊裡頭的巨大，「讓我感覺舒服……」這不再是純粹的捕食，而是一個小小的心願。

Ryan不可能會拒絕，即使他不明白這如何變成愛情，可就是不禁想熱烈的親吻Delirious，吞下他紊亂的呼吸，手一會兒如同戲弄，又一會兒如同按摩般，搓揉著敏感的尾巴，盡力的討好發出好聽叫聲的魅魔，在顫動之間，一次次幹進火熱的深處。

最後是Delirious首先射出來，將他們相貼的縫隙染滿濁白的愛液，高潮後的魅魔軟了身體，不過手還掛在Ryan的肩膀上，指間纏繞著褐色的頭髮，看著眼前白色的耳朵搖動，然後接受灌入他體內的精液。

從餘韻中恢復過來的Ryan抽出自己，滾到床的空位，吃飽喝足的魅魔突然就笑出來，「什麼？」Ryan轉過頭來問道，「我發現你真的挺多話的，這場遊戲輸得應該是你。」Delirious說。

意識到對方在說什麼，Ryan也跟著一起笑，「那一次可不算，不過你想要再比一次嗎？」他剛提議完，Delirious已經爬起來，「當然，這次我一定會贏。」燈光下，金屬製的手銬閃閃發光。


	2. 健康檢查時間

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：魅魔羊先生不喜歡很多事情，其中包括健康檢查

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊以下包含壞示範，請大家遵照醫囑並尊重醫護人員喔！  
> ＊微羞恥、微騎乘

1.  
「健康檢查？」重述了一次那個詞，Ryan感覺怪咬舌頭的，尤其現在附近坐著三個魅魔，其中一個還窩在Ryan懷裡，一副不甘他事的模樣，努力想把手機遊戲破關，坐在旁邊的Cartoonz看起來很認真，另一頭的Bryce跟往常一樣笑笑。

「老兄，我們也有身體健康要顧的，」雙手環胸的Cartoonz說道，語氣裡頭帶著尖銳，不過Ryan相信那是針對Delirious的，「這是非常重要的一件事！」他故意加重語氣，但Delirious還是不理他，這下Cartoonz頭上兩隻角都氣得冒出來打招呼。

「你為什麼不去？」Ryan用像幼稚園老師般的口氣說道，手指還戳戳Delirious的肚子，「我去了啊！」微微噘嘴的魅魔回答，「誰叫他們要拿那麼大的針孔對著我.......」Delirious聽來像受盡折磨，讓人覺得好不可憐。

「因為你這婊子威脅說要殺掉我們倆！」不過Cartoonz馬上揭穿真相，好不容易拖著Delirious到診所接受檢查，坐在門外聽裡面叫聲的Delirious嚇得要命，中途數次想溜掉，都被Cartoonz再揪著羊角抓回來，「Moo只是要給你打個針，你就哭得要淹死人了。」

最後長著麋鹿角的醫生滿臉尷尬，終於把檢查做完之後，迅速開張單子，表示回家要再做點後續確認，「所以就交給你了！」被手指著的Ryan有些驚訝，還狐疑的看Bryce一眼，「我們今天晚上都有事，只剩下你們倆。」Bryce聳聳肩膀，笑容卻有著意味深長。

「不能等明天嗎？」Delirious放下手機，對著Cartoonz說，對方馬上就拒絕他，「你不要想拖，今天就得他媽的解決這件事。」要是這樣下去一定會被一拖再拖，鐵了心的Cartoonz回應道，再用一種充滿威嚇的眼神盯著Ryan，讓對方不自覺嚥下一口口水。

Ryan低下頭看著氣呼呼的Delirious，於是伸手去拉鼓起來的臉頰，「照著這個做就行了，很簡單的。」站起來看著差點挨咬的Ryan，Cartoonz塞給對方一張紙條，上頭是醫生的指示，「記得別讓他唬住你。」他慎重的說道，不過當事人們已經在沙發上扭打起來。

Cartoonz有些擔憂的轉向Bryce，後者也毫無辦法，雖然兩個幼稚的人幾乎是疊在一起胡鬧，但Cartoonz也唯有相信Ryan能處理好，便對注意力全在兔精身上的魅魔吩咐幾句後，索性跟著Bryce離開房子。

2.  
「好吧，我們從第一個開始！」拿著那張Cartoonz翻譯過的單子，上頭的字張牙舞爪，但那畢竟不是他們的文字，而且Cartoonz的字至少比Delirious的清楚太多，Ryan多看兩遍還是能辨認。

滿臉無聊的Delirious在床上盤起腿，富饒興趣的盯著Ryan走來走去，「我們、呃、要來看看你的牙齒。」Ryan坐到床鋪上，有些結巴的說道，這是他第一次執行這樣的任務，難免有些緊張，尤其他的「病患」還是隻跟他搞在一起的魅魔。

稀奇的是，Delirious乖乖打開嘴，露出裡頭比人類尖上許多的兩顆犬齒，Ryan靠近細白的臉，敏銳的鼻子嗅到魅魔身上的甜味，清淡而不膩得似新鮮的果香，恰巧能勾起人想嚐一口的慾望。

眼下他有更重要的任務，Ryan提醒自己，並皺皺鼻子，手指伸進微濕的口腔，指甲嗑在齒邊，細碎的聲響傳來，他擔憂的瞥了Delirious一眼，不過對方眼睛微瞇，靜靜看著眼前的兔子。

指腹摩搓著不過於銳利的牙，唾液跟著被牽動，發出奇特的磨擦聲與水漬聲，輕輕撫過Ryan的心臟，延伸到胃部打轉，「我想應該是沒問題。」收回自己的手，Ryan在指間看了看透明的黏液，對那股殘存的微弱酒香感到驚奇。

「你確定嗎？」舔舔自己的牙齒跟嘴唇，Delirious刻意的問道，憑著天生的能力和一些默契，他當然曉得Ryan腦子裡哪塊容易被觸動，「不需要再仔細一點嗎？」他傾身向前，手掌壓進床墊裡，湊近想認真閱讀的人。

溫暖的氣息就在耳邊，Ryan將臉移開手中的紙張，魅魔正咧開嘴的笑，他可沒忘記裡頭的濕熱，配上靈活的舌尖攪動，還有像沒有嚥反射的喉嚨，兔子先生溫和的笑笑，「不，我覺得你現在的狀況很棒。」他說道，然後輕吻一下Delirious的額頭。

呆愣幾秒之後，Delirious回到原本的位置，瞪著如沒事一樣的人，咕噥著要撕碎那張爛紙，在他旁邊的Ryan則在心裡偷抹把汗，「那小子的牙齒會產生劇毒！」幸好Cartoonz有貼心的在紙上註記，不然他有很大的機率中招。

3.  
第二個要看得是角，平時很保護自己角的Delirious坐立不安，雖然他偶爾會將照顧那對角的殊榮給Ryan，讓對方修整跟磨亮他的寶貝，不過自己命根子被握住，他的腦袋是一陣騷動，大腿上下搧著，腰小幅度的扭來扭去，卻又不敢輕易的亂動脖子，彷彿生怕Ryan折斷他的角。

實際上Ryan的動作不算粗魯，他很用心並確實的檢查每一處，指腹摸過所有縫隙，再撥撥尖端的地方，「到底他媽的好了沒？」魅魔佯裝起不耐煩的模樣，「這根本是鬼扯蛋！」他吹吹被弄亂的頭髮，繼續抱怨著。

「就快好了，再忍耐一下。」Ryan的身體貼著Delirious，不只手上忙碌的蹭來蹭去，還照著紙上的指示，用手扳扳堅硬的角，吵鬧的Delirious瞬間噤了聲，Ryan本以為自己弄傷他，嚇得趕緊低頭看對方有沒有怎樣。

「你看什麼看？」倔強的罵一聲之後，囂張的魅魔咬著下唇，忍耐頭上的觸碰，他的睫毛沾著點水珠，顫動的藍眼直視前方，在Ryan的手指摸過皮膚與角的連接處時，用力閉起眼睛，身體不自覺小小的發抖，拳頭反覆攥緊再放開，最後拽住Ryan的褲子。

看起來有點可憐，Ryan默默想著，要他是醫生可真難以下手，但聽著吐露出口的喘息，好像很舒服的樣子，他不禁搓搓羊角根部周圍的頭皮，一邊偷抓抓腦袋中間的部分，「住手！別再弄了，沒人可以這樣弄我……」嗚嗚幾聲之後，Delirious大聲叫著，隨即聲音又降下去，變成意義不明數個的悶嗯。

Ryan有如發現一個好玩的玩具，不過看著Delirious漸漸泛紅的臉，這樣下去會很不妙，身為一個有自制力的成年人，大兔子決定收回手，在鬆開他腿褲的魅魔的瞪視下，趕緊在紙上打個勾，表示要進行下一項。

4.  
以前Ryan並沒有很注意羊的尾巴，羊這樣的動物他多半是在網路上看到，那類影片幾乎只有小羊跳來跳去，一副活潑可愛的模樣，雖然目前他家裡算是有隻羊，他的羊可跟個鄰家大叔類似，大部分的時間穿著內褲攤在沙發上，邊看電視邊抓屁股。

他得強調同樣很可愛沒錯，但是無論Delirious有沒有穿著人類衣物，平時是會收起尾巴，避免壓到或摩擦，而剛開始Ryan建立對方穿衣服的習慣，也費一番功夫，才終於成功達到目的，至於正增強是什麼，他認為不太需要追究。

總之魅魔的尾巴非常敏感，很少暴露出來，偶爾會在做得很爽的時候，不自覺顯現，那種時候Ryan都很細心對待搖動的小東西，用掌心溫和的呵護，手指有節奏的撫慰，再按壓連接的底端。

「這不公平，」手攀著床板的Delirious咬牙切齒，軟嫩的屁股撅起，接著因為突然的揉捏震了一下，發出偏高的叫聲，「我一定要揪掉你的耳朵，還要在上面打結！」他受夠了遭到掌控，同時又享受著的狀況。

「為什麼？我對你這麼好！」Ryan帶著受欺負的語氣說道，手上的動作卻沒有停止，還不忘偷捏抽動的臀部，明明是大方爬到他床上騎人的魅魔，反倒難以承受柔和的愛撫，這激起他的興趣。

他彎下腰，鼻尖貼著毛茸茸的小尾巴，嘴唇輕柔的貼上去，「你這他媽的婊子……」嗚咽聲傳來，如果用嘴含進手裡的短尾巴，Ryan在想對方會是什麼表情，這時Delirious轉過臉來，藍眼睛越過自己的肩膀，嘴角微微的上揚。

對上自己倒映在對方眼裡的慾望，Ryan放棄剛剛的想法，拍拍對方的屁股示意結束，手指還有意無意的擦過臀縫，不過Delirious沒說什麼。

5.  
最後一項剩某個重要的地方，向內凹的那個， Ryan看著雙手環胸的Delirious，後者一副「你不補償我看我不離家出走你敢找別人撸老子見一個殺一個」的回望。

其實褲子都脫了，精明的兔子先生理所當然，不只手眼並用，還加上舌頭，碰上期待已久的肉穴，裡裡外外仔細的檢查一遍。

6.  
Cartoonz回家的時候，兩隻生物已經坐回客廳打電動，他看著Delirious滿臉吃飽喝足，還有Ryan帶著點心虛的眼神，「你們弄完了？」他故意說道，「當然，我是那種會拖延的人嗎？我可注重健康了！」手指狂按手柄的魅魔回應。

你該注意飲食，Cartoonz翻翻白眼，走到Delirious面前，「老實的回答我，你真的都檢查清楚了？」他認真的問著，地板上的兩個人一起放下手柄，看向手插腰的Cartoonz，「因為你答應過我會好好配合的。」他強調著，給仰起頭的Delirious壓迫感。

「我當然有好好配合！」殘存著先前那些觸感的魅魔不甘示弱，語氣包涵不滿的喊道，似乎是在責怪他的朋友不相信他，「你是在唬爛我嗎？你聽起來就是在騙！」旁邊的Ryan不可置信的說著，表情看著有些受傷。

被兩道視線盯著的Delirious縮縮身體，結巴的辯解中夾帶哭腔，讓Cartoonz其實有些心軟，但對方抓準時機，迅速的起身落跑，鑽過Cartoonz擋住他的身軀，在另外兩個人的怒罵中，得意的哈哈大笑。

只是他沒想到Bryce剛好哼著歌回家，迎面撞上爽不到三秒的自己，然後後面的Cartoonz快速撲上來，手臂扣著他的腰，Delirious怎麼掙扎都絲毫不鬆手，還有越箍越緊的跡象，「放開我，你不能逼我！」他緊張的大叫，不過這回換Cartoonz笑了。

「不然你要怎麼樣？」宛若電影裡面的大壞蛋，Cartoonz問著動來動去的Delirious，「你、我就、我就要罵你老！你這個老男人！」面對這種無力的反擊，Cartoonz敷衍的應付幾句，並不斷提醒是對方先違反約定。

「你現在是要自己聽話，還是要我搧你屁股？」聽到Cartoonz的話，Ryan有些不解的問著「什麼」，有些擔憂這樣到底對不對，不過旁邊的Bryce早坐著準備看戲，笑笑的要他看下去。

「你不能這樣對我！沒人可以這樣！」被抓著的Delirious仍不屈服，「好，記得這是因為你沒有遵守說好的事。」在Delirious還沒能反駁之前，Cartoonz就一巴掌打在他的屁股上，他發出一聲驚叫，卻仍繼續堅持抵抗。

Cartoonz又重重拍下去幾次，Delirious終於沒能忍住，「咩」的叫出聲來，再趕緊用手摀著自己的嘴，可是已經來不及，他化成人類的雙腿，變回他真正的那對羊腿，黑色的軟毛底下，還有兩隻黑色的小蹄子。

「操！」整張臉都紅透的人大罵起來，手擋在自己的面前，羞恥的不敢看其他人，這回Cartoonz放他站穩，羊蹄叩叩兩聲踩在地上，Ryan看著Delirious躲開的視線，一時間不曉得自己該不該摸摸他。

「他之前說相信你會辦好，所以才交給你，趕快去解決，」Cartoonz倒是先推了Delirious一把，將快要炸掉的人塞到Ryan那裡，讓後者恰好接住他，「單子明天早上放桌上，就這樣。」累一整晚的Cartoonz補充完，便自己離開，留下其他人看他的背影無語。

7.  
其實Ryan曾好奇，在Delirious遇到他之前，過著什麼樣的生活，會是跟誰住在一起，又或者遊歷到哪些地方？不過Delirious透露的很少，常常會轉移話題，既然如此他也不再問得太深。

「為什麼你不喜歡露出原本的樣子？」但自從看過Delirious那副想鑽個地洞的樣子，他想不出原因，因為像Cartoonz就是不太在意，他還記得自己看過對方的原型，簡單來說，應該算是隻壯碩的牛。

那時候他受到邀請，跟著三個魅魔在草地上，切半的月亮散發著鵝黃色的光，比平時都朦朧又美麗，Bryce抱著一把吉他起音，接著和Delirious唱起歌來，站在月光下的Cartoonz也加入，並跳起Ryan從未見過的舞蹈。

Ryan並不清楚自己參與了什麼，只覺得有些暈眩，彷彿是微醺的飄盪，他的腦袋充斥著愉悅與舒服，靠著他的Delirious也令Ryan感到安心，他可聽見美妙的樂曲和歌聲，以及從遠處傳來的合調，齊聲在慶祝這美妙的夜晚。

儘管體內帶有非人的血統，不過Ryan一直認為自己很平凡，過著普通的生活，Delirious他們加入之後，他的想法依然沒有改變，可是他希望能知道Delirious是怎麼想，又或者為什麼要瞞著他。

「我……就是不喜歡，就這樣。」Delirious回答，然後頭倚著發問者肩膀，他們才剛搞完一次，滿身汗水、唾液跟精液，不過他們暫時還不想分開，Delirious跨坐在Ryan身上，臀部壓著暫時休息的陰莖，黏呼呼的貼在一起接吻。

「好吧，我只是想讓你知道，」Ryan的手動了動，摟緊魅魔的腰，「我覺得你不管怎麼樣都很好。」他真誠的說，Delirious當時的表情還在他的腦海裡，藏在羞恥的眼神，針對著他的目光很明確。

「哈，就像我會很在意一樣！」這就表示Delirious真的很在意了，他活過許多的年頭，遠比Ryan這半隻兔子能活得多，他不是第一次露出原貌，可上一次的時候，那個人意識到，他們終究是不同的，光陰的差距形成痛苦，那麼他當然只能離開。

「無論如何你都覺得好嗎？」臨時想到個點子的魅魔說，聽著被壓著的Ryan肯定的回答，「那這個呢？」他秀出自己的兩顆尖牙，在對方還沒反應過來時，一口咬上Ryan的脖子，那其實一點不痛，只帶著一股酥麻感，使得Ryan驚恐是他無法動彈。

他全身都軟綿綿的，唯有眼睛能跟著Delirious移動，「還喜歡嗎？」用拇指抹抹嘴邊，Delirious俯身貼近Ryan，濕軟的舌頭舔上後者的臉頰，一手描繪著Ryan的肌肉線條，刻意在乳頭邊打轉，再向下往漸漸立起的性器伸去。

雖然不能動，Ryan的五感都還存在，能感受Delirious挑逗的觸碰，撸動他陰莖的手為之帶來歡愉，讓他很快恢復硬挺的模樣，但他發不出半點聲響，靜靜看著魅魔狡詐的笑容，聽他問這樣感覺好不好。

在Ryan快要射出來之前，貪婪的魅魔停下動作，一手撐著Ryan的胸膛，挺起自己的腰桿，另外一隻手伸出兩隻手指，打開被操過的後穴，Ryan甚至隱約能看見，從入口流下的幾滴白濁。

「你想要對不對？我說得沒錯吧？」Delirious扶著那根怒張的肉柱，對準自己的肛口，緩慢的往下坐，剛吞入一點傘狀的頭部，又彷彿有些羞澀的退出來，Ryan心裡牙癢癢的，恨不得要壓著魅魔，狠狠將他釘在自己的老二上。

可惜Ryan連根手指都不能挪，不過發現對方挫敗的Delirious大發慈悲，開始慢慢的吃下硬得發疼的性器，一邊流洩出舒服的呻吟，並在坐到根部的時候停下，適應漲大的性器，被撐開的腸肉吞吞吐吐，擠壓著裡面陰莖的形狀。

魅魔的體內永遠都是如此緊緻又暖和，Ryan不禁想起他們第一次見面的時候，Delirious也像這樣騎著他，但不同的是，與其說是進食的滿足，現在魅魔的眼裡充滿喜悅，濕潤且掛著淚珠的藍眼睛裡只有他的兔子。

「嗚、操我啊！快點用力的幹進來，」Delirious動了起來，在Ryan身上挺動，陰莖在他的腸道進進出出，撞擊裡頭暗藏的小點，「操我、嗯啊……操，再來、再多一點！」他呻吟著，表演得好像Ryan真的主動在操他。

精緻的腰線扭動，青白色的皮膚蓋上淡淡的粉紅，Delirious動得越來越快，半透明的液體打出來，沾濕他的臀部跟Ryan的陰囊，「你快到了嗎？」他再次彎腰，雙手捧著Ryan的臉，斷斷續續的開口問著，「給我，餵飽我，我知道你想填滿我，射出來……」細碎的低語在他耳邊，呼喊著他的靈魂。

在Delirious用力的吻他，吸吮著微啟的嘴唇，舌頭撬開牙齒之間，舔過裡頭的每一處，Ryan發洩出來，滾燙的精液噴發在收緊的肉穴裡，一瞬間宛若溺水者被救醒，身體從束縛中解放。

他們不斷的在喘氣，凝視著彼此，享受高潮後的餘韻，「喔操他嗎的老天啊！」緩過來的Ryan抹把臉，蹦出幾句粗話，Delirious則是噗嗤的笑，然後往Ryan伸展的手臂下面躺，疲軟的陰莖跟著滑出他的體外。

「你還是要說喜歡嗎？」側躺著的魅魔看向Ryan，嘴角溢滿著笑意，「我愛你，你一直都是最棒的。」Ryan這樣回答著，Delirious笑了幾聲，發現他也愛上這些瞬眼及逝的時刻，「我當然是！」他握住那隻伸過來的手，開心的說道。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊本來還有些沒寫出來的小設定，像Cartoonz的一隻眼睛是給一個除魔師給打殘的，但是他們最後還是在一起之類的故事；還有Bryce其實是退休的大魔王這件事。


End file.
